1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector that can provide a heat-dissipating function.
2. Description of the Related Art FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional ZIF electrical connector 100 for connecting a central processing unit (CPU) 21 to a circuit board 22. The conventional electrical connector 100 includes a substrate 10 having opposite top and bottom surfaces 101, 102, and formed with a plurality of mounting holes 11 extending from the top surface 101 to the bottom surface 102, and a set of terminals 13, each of which is mounted in a respective one of the mounting holes 11 and has a contact end portion 133 disposed in the respective one of the mounting holes 11, and a connecting end portion 131 opposite to the contact end portion 131, extending outwardly of the bottom surface 102 of the substrate 10 and connected electrically to the circuit board 22, as shown in FIG. 3. The CPU 21 is formed with a plurality of pins 211, each of which is inserted into a respective one of the mounting holes 11. The pins 211 establish tight electrical contact with the contact end portions 131 of the terminals 13 in the mounting holes 11 upon operating a control rod 14.
However, since the pins 211 of the CPU 21 and the terminals 13 of the conventional ZIF electrical connector 100 are concealed in the mounting holes 11 in the substrate 10, heat generated by the CPU 21 and conducted to the pins 211 is hardly dissipated which can lead to unstable operation of the CPU 21.